Complete Insanity: The Sequal
by SumikotheGREAT
Summary: Valentines day is over, but the romances aren't. Nor is the insanity...
1. Chapter 1

Mwa ha ha! This is so insane... it's just not natural

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it any more than I own the world

* * *

**COMPLETE INSANITY! II: You can't escape the insanity…**

_Sakura and her friend are sitting on a couch._

Sakura: I miss Sokka.

Friend: Please. He's only been gone for a week

Sakura: Has it really been that long?

Friend: _-rolls eyes-_

Sakura: If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go drown my sorrows in chocolate. _-Leaves room-

* * *

_

**MEANWHILE**

Katara: How you holdin' up, Sokka?

Sokka: …. -_tear-_

Aang: AWWWWW It'll be okay…. -_tries to hug Sokka-_

Sokka: DON'T TOUCH ME!

Aang: whispering to Katara told you I could get him to talk. Now you owe me twenty copper pieces.

Katara: I don't HAVE twenty copper pieces. You spent them on a pie, remember?

Aang: Mmmmm... That was some good pie…

Sokka: ………

Aang: Quiet, Sokka! I'm trying to think!

Sokka: ………

Aang: Gosh, Sokka! You are SO annoying!

Sokka: ………

Aang: I said be quiet!

Sokka: But I….

Aang: NO BUTS! (Inspired by a friend)

* * *

Zuko and Iroh are in the next chapter I think... Sorry if there are repetitive gags, but I think I wrote this when my funny block was just starting. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mwa ha ha! Cheese puffs!

Disclaimer: I own nawt (Is that how you spell it? O.o)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Friend: What cha thinkin'?

Sakura: While Sokka was still here, I saw Invader Zim.

Friend: Sooooooo…

Sakura: So… I think he has a deal with the fire lord.

Friend: _-sweat drop-_

Sakura: SERIOUSLY! I think he made a deal with Ozia so he helps the Irken army seize control, and Ozia gets a seat of power on the throne!

Friend: And I think you watch too much TV

Sakura: LIES!

Friend: You are crazy.

Sakura: I SAY WE GO TAKE THEM DOWN!_ -Jumps up and down and points to the ground feverishly mouthing "down"-_

Friend: Please, you couldn't take down a cheese puff.

Sakura: I'm telling you, they were ALIVE!

Friend: You just want to go find Sokka, don't you?

Sakura: NO! Okay…. Well, yeah.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Sokka: Katara, I have a bad feeling about those cheese puffs…

Katara: Sokka…

Sokka: they're staring at me.

Aang: Just eat them, Sokka.

Sokka: NO! _-glares at cheese puffs-_

_The camera zooms in on one particular cheese puff, and scary music plays._

Sokka: Eek!

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Zuko: Uncle!

Iroh: What, Prince Zuko?

Zuko: _-narrows eyes-_ I don't know…. (Me: Dun dun dun... dramatic reverb)(lol! Angry Beavers)

Iroh: ……..

Zuko: QUIET UNCLE!

* * *

SEE? CHEESE PUFFS ARE EVIL!


	3. Chapter 3

Short chapter... how 'bout I give you all two today and you refrain from killing me.

Disclaimer: If Avatar were mine, the fire lord would be an insanegirl named Sumiko who falls in love with Sokka. Can you tell I don't own it?

PS: I don't know Paris Hilton, and I don't know if she's so preppy it's scary. She could be really sweet, but I just felt like sereotyping her because... I felt like stereo typing her!

* * *

**Chapter 3: DOOM!**

Sakura: Hey! It's Azula! Long time, no see!

Friend: Heh heh, Well, What brings you, Mai, and Ty Lee here?

Azula: Quiet! You were seen locking lips with a known associate of the Avatar.

Sakura: ………. Wat chu talkin' 'bout, Azula?

Azula: -_Holding up a wanted poster-_ Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. He's wanted for assisting the Avatar.

Mai: And hitting me with a boomerang.

Sakura: Let's play Simon says! Simon says, act like Paris Hilton.

Ty Lee: OHEMGEE! I just broke a nail!

Azula: Hey! Everyone who's name isn't Paris Hilton! There's gonna be an awesome party tonight, and you aren't invited because, tee hee! YOU AREN'T RICH!

Mai: Yeah! I'm gonna go buy frilly pink stuff, and laugh a lot, and wear short skirts, and buy a puppy! _-They all leave-_

Friend: Wow. I never thought I'd her the words "Mai" and "pink" used without "hate" In the same sentence. O.o

Sakura: You know what's wierd? Ty Lee didn't act any different...

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Sokka: No…. cheese puffs… no… don't… kill… me….

_Aang and Katara are sniggering at Sokka talking in his sleep._

Sokka: Stupid fairies! _-swats at invisible fairy-_ (Also inspired by my friend)

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Zuko: Hey Uncle…

Iroh:……

Zuko: UNCLE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!

Iroh:…………

Zuko: I'm standing right here! I can hear you!


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer: I don't OWN it.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sakura: Let's go thwart some Fire Nation plots!

Friend: Fine… I'll go pack supplies…

Sakura: YAY!

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

_Aang and Co. are in the desert._

Sokka: How long 'till we get to a place with plants?

Aang: A few days. Why?

Sokka: _-camera zooms out to show Appa chewing on Sokka's hair-_ Because I think Appa's getting hungry.

Katara: Appa! Try chewing harder.

Sokka: KATARA!

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Zuko: Uncle we can't go on like this. Azula will find us sooner or later, and we can't just run away for the rest of our puny insignificant lives. What do you suggest?

Iroh:…

Zuko: Join the Avatar? That's a wonderful Idea!

Iroh:…..

* * *

**Because there's still room…**

Me: Hey Sokka!

Sokka: Who are you?

Me: Your true love…. -_clings to his arm-_

Sokka: Ooookaaaaay? Um… Katara! There's some girl talking to me.

Katara: Sokka, It's just a mirage. The heat's getting to your head.

Sokka: No! Seriously! Katara! -_trying to shake me off Would you get off of me!-_

Katara: Suuuuuuure, Sokka. I believe you…

Sokka: -_covered in kisses_- Katara! Save me! NO MORE KISSES! PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, man! I had a scary dream last night! Okay, well here'sthre nextchapter. I think some Zuko and Iroh actionis, like, one chapter away.

**

* * *

Chapter 5 **

Sakura: OHEMGEE! SOKKA'S HOTT!

Friend: If we make a pit stop on out way to the Fire Nation capitol to see him will you stop randomly shouting that out?

Sakura: Stopping!

Friend: Finally!

Sakura: Golly, Sokka's cute!

Friend: No one says "golly" any more.

Sakura: GOSH, SOKKA'S CUTE!

Friend: Much better…

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Sokka:_ -panting from running-_ You! I thought I lost you!

Me: Nope!

Sokka: How did you find me?

Me: It's my story. I can find you if I want to.

Sokka: ACK! KATARA! AANG! I HAVE A STALKER! HELP!

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Zuko: Uncle! I see the Avatar!

Iroh: ……..

Zuko: I know, Uncle. Try to contain your enthusiasm.

Iroh: ……..

Zuko: Let us go speak to him.

Iroh: _-yawn-_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... yet...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Friend: How will we catch up with them?

Sakura: Maybe… If we spin around, and tap our shoes together three times, and say "There's no place like where ever Sokka is, we'll magically teleport there, like in "The Wizard of Oz"!

Friend:_ -shrugs-_ Worth a shot.

Sakura & Friend: _-spin around once tapping shoes-_ There's no place like where ever Sokka is. There's no place like where ever Sokka is. There's no place like where ever Sokka is.

_They disappear in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_

**MEANWHILE**

Me: Hello again, Sokka

Sokka: Oh no...

Me: Oh yes. _-hugs Sokka-_

Sokka: Katara! It's that fat stalker chick again!

Me: HUGS AND LUV!

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Sakura: Hey, are you Katara?

Katara: Yeah.

Sakura: Where's your brother?

Katara: Off talking to his imaginary friends.

Friend: Weird… O.o I LIKE CHEESE!

Sakura: Thanks! I'M COMING BABY!

* * *

**Because there's still room**

Zuko: I say we corner the Avatar, and force him to listen to us!

Iroh: ……….


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: -raises flag of un-own-ing-full-ness- I pledge unowning, to the flag... CHEESE!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sakura: Sokka! -_FLYINGTACKLEPOUNCE/glomp-_

Sokka: -_smiles at her-_

Sakura: -_waves at me-_ Hi, Mommy!

Sokka: That's your mom? But she's, like, younger than you!

Sakura: She created me at school while she was bored.

Me: Very bored. And I control you, Sokka. DANCE, PUPPET! DANCE!

Sokka: Why would I dance…? _-starts dancing-_ I-I can't stop!

Me: Mwa ha ha!

Sakura: MOTHER!

Me: fine… stop. -_Sokka stops dancing.-_ Now, If you will excuse me, I'm going to go make a certain uncle start talking again.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Zuko: Avatar! Please! Stay where you are! I need to talk to you!

Aang: Why should I?

Zuko: BECAUSE I HAVE TAKEN BOTH LOLA AND KATARA HOSTAGE!

Aang: Really?

Zuko: No.

Aang: Oh. In that case, AHHHHHHHHHH! -_runs back to camp-_

Zuko: Hisssssss

Iroh: -_Comes up with a sock puppet on his hand that does the talking for him.-_ Zuko. Why did you just hiss?

Zuko: BECAUSE I'M A CAT! And now I'm an airplane! _-starts running around with his arms spread out making airplane noises-

* * *

_

Man I'm evil... NOW I'M A KANGAROO! -hops to Austailia- 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I own anything, it's not Avatar.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Me: Iroh! Sup my dog? You rock!

Friend: (She followed me) Oh my gosh! SANTA CLAUSE! I KNEW YOU WERE REAL! _-runs over and hugs Iroh-_ I want a pony, and a new bike, and a hula-hoop!

Iroh: ……….

Me: Here, Dude. Drink this. _-hands him a teacup-_

Iroh: Takes a sip. This tea is delicious! What kind is it?

Me: You don't want to know… Trust me… But I _can_ tell you, that's not tea… -_waves magical wand, and goes back to the real world-_

Iroh: _-Looks at contents of tea cup, shrugs, and takes another sip-_

Friend: Come on, Santa! I'm taking you back to camp. This time, people will _have_ to believe me.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Sakura: Hey, Sokka, have I gained weight?

Sokka: No…

Sakura: Good. _-gets out chocolate bar and eats_-

Sokka: Hey, can I have a piece?

Sakura: NEVER _-starts petting the chocolate wrapper_- My precious… MY PRECIOUS!

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Aang: That's comforting…

Katara: What?

Aang: There are two vultures circling over us!

Katara: Oh, that's mean! -_to vultures-_ Come on, guys! Have a little faith!

Aang: I think they want a little dinner.

* * *

You know you love this story, so REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Itachi: She doesn't own it

Me: WEEEEEE!

Itachi: Why did I take this job again?

Me: Because you know you like my friend. AND FREE DOUGHNUTS!

Itachi: I knew I shouldn't have taken up this babysitting job.

Me: TEENAGER.

Itachi: TEENAGER SITTING.

Me: Why didn't you justr stay in Naruto where you belonged, slave.

Itachi: I don't have enough fangirls there. At least I know I have one here.

My friend: I LOVE YOU, ITACHI!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Friend: Guys! I found Santa Clause!

Katara: That's not Santa! That's that old guy that travels with Zuko!

Friend: LIES!

Iroh: Speaking of my nephew, we are now officially banished from the Fire Nation, and were hoping to join you on your travels.

Zuko: _-Appearing out of nowhere_- Like Oh my gosh! I love pink!

Iroh: …. Zuko? Are you feeling okay?

Zuko: Red is so not you color, old man! You should try blue instead!

Friend: Let me guess. You got on Sakura's nerves…

Zuko: Like, ohemgee! How did you know?

Friend: ...

Zuko: Let's throw a slumber party, girl friend!

Friend: Stop it!

Zuko: You didn't say Simon says!

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

_Sokka and Sakura are sitting and watching the sun set._

Sokka: how did you get him to do that?

Sakura: It's easy! All you have to do is say Simon says.

Sokka: Isn't that weird?

Sakura: That you have to say Simon says?

Sokka: Yeah, but I was talking about the sunset. It's like ten times bigger than normal

Sakura: Or maybe it's that we both finally have someone to share it with.

Sokka: I'm glad you're here. -pulls Sakura closer-

Sakura: I'm just glad your safe. I missed you so much. -rests her head on Sokka's shoulder.-

* * *

GASP! Me couldn't resist the sappy romance stuffs. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Could I possicly own Avatar, and stll be wierd enough to write this? I thought not.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

_Aang, Katara: Zuko, Iroh, and Friend are being chased by mutant cheese puffs._

Aang: AAAAHH! SOKKA WAS RIGHT! THE CHEESE PUFFS ARE ALIVE!

Cheese Puff: Me want eat you

Zuko: NOT THE FACE!

Friend: CODE RED! DIVE! DIVE! DIVE! (Inspired by some random kid at my school)

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Sakura: We should head back to camp. I don't want Friend to get worried.

Sokka: Friend?

Sakura: My friend. Her name is Friend.

Sokka: What kind of name is that? O.o

Sakura: The kind you get when your sister's name is Kid.

Sokka: Riiiiiiiiiiight…

Sakura: Come on, Sokka, my love.

Sakura stands up and drags Sokka back to the camp where they see everyone else running from cheese puffs.

Sakura: -_Jumps into Sokka's arms-_

_Sokka starts running around screaming his head off about being too young to die, and Sakura marvels at how "brave" he's being_

Me: I'm ba-ack!

Sakura: MOMMY!

Sokka: THAT ONE KID!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. So how many chapters do I owe you guys? 10? Eh... we'll settle for one.

Disclamer: I DON'T OWN IT! -cries-

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_I float down fluttering my pretty wings._

Me: I have wings!

Sakura: YAY!

Sokka: To Sakura You know how most girls bring order to guy's crazy lives? You do the exact opposite.

Sakura: I love you too, Sokka Wokka. (my friend came up with that nickname)

Me: Now! Off with you mutant cheese puffs! Back to the sewers from whence you came! And tell the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles that I said hi. And they also need a shorter name.

Cheese Puffs: Yes, Cheese Nip Fairy. _-they go flush themselves down a toilet-_

Me: Buh-bye now! _-vanishes in a puff of smoke-_

Friend: Sakura, your mom is the Cheese Nip Fairy!

Sakura: Mommy went poof…

Sokka: Well, I'm pooped. Hey! Where'd Katara and Zuko go?

Aang: Yeah!

_They all look behind a rather large rock and see Zuko and Katara tap dancing._

Iroh: Not again…

Sokka: What the…

Aang: O.o

Sakura: _-GIGGLE-_ XD


	12. Chapter 12

I hate all my stories so much right now. Parcially because I'm gaining back the seven pounds I lost at camp.

Disclaimer: I can't be origional for my life/draw/ ... erm be a comedian. AND I DON'T CARE! YAY! So, I have no talent 'sept for maybe singing and writing perswasive essays, but that's about it. WHAT ON EARTH COULD POSSIBLY MAKE YOU THINK I OWN AVATAR! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Okay. I'm glad I have no talent. My persuasive essays probably pwn yours, though. That doesn't count as a talent. And I'm kidding. You all could beat me. Unless it was that people should watch lessTV. 'Cuz I watch less than an hour every week. (no cable) (and staring at the TV wishing your dad would change the channel because you can't get on the computer and you hate the show that's on doesn't count as watching the TV) Oh! And I could annoy you all! okay... done rambling. That probably makes no since.

* * *

Chapter 12

Sakura: Come on, Sokky baby. I'm sure they would prefer to be left alone.

Sokka: He's… dancing… with… my… SISTER!

Sakura: _-rolls eyes and drags him off-_

Sokka: It's starting to cool off. Want my sleeping bag?

Sakura: But won't you get cold? -_eye twitch-_

Sokka: Nope. I used to live in the south pole. Down there we slept on sheets of ice! GET IT! 'Cuz the water… and the cold… and the blankets…

Sakura: I get it. It's just not funny.

Sokka: drops to the ground and starts snoring

Sakura: Only Sokky-poo…

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Zuko: Uncle!

Katara: Aang! I uh… didn't know you were standing there…

Zuko: TO THE BAT CAVE! _-makes airplane noises and runs away-_

Katara: WAIT BATMAN! I'm coming! -_gets on an invisible motorcycle and rides off after him-_

Aang: Ever since Sokka's girlfriend came around, every thing's been all crazy.

Iroh: True, but she is pretty hott.

My Voice: Yeah, Iroh? Never say that again.

Iroh: Fine… she's pretty.

My Voice: Much better...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

_Sakura is trying to wake Sokka up._

Sakura: Sokka, baby, wake up!

Sokka: Five more minutes, Mommy…. Zzzzzz

Sakura: Come on! Get up!

Sokka: But I don't wanna go to school!

Sakura: OHEMGEE! IS THAT ZUKO AND KATARA KISSING!

Sokka: -_sitting up-_ Where! I'm gonnagetyou, Zuko!

Sakura: Oh, my bad. That isn't Katara. That's some freakishly white see-through girl.

Sokka: YUE! _-runs over to the two-_

Sokka: ZUKO! GET AWAY FROM HER!

Zuko: Sorry, Batgirl. I have to leave. We'll meet again… _-runs away-_

Yue: He's such a man.

Sokka: But I thought you loved ME!

Yue: Yeah, you are so better than him... but then again, he's so mysterious.

Sokka: What are you doing here?

Sakura: -_appears behind Sokka_- Yes, Sokka. Why is she here? And how do you know her?

Sokka: Uh…. I….

Yue: I'm his girlfriend.

Sokka: _-goes all small and chibi-like and twiddles his thumbs nervously-_

Sakura: MOM!

Me: What do you want… YOU! -_deathglares at Yue-_

Sokka: Actually, it's pronounced You-ay, but that was a good try!

Me: TEDDYBEARS! ATTACK! _-giant teddybears come and destroy Yue-_

Sakura: YAY!

Sokka: ………… soooooooo, how's the weather in the third dimension?

Me: Stormy… Gotta go!_ -POOF-

* * *

MWA HA HA! TAKE THAT MS. RADER! YOU CAN'T SEND ME TO ISS BECAUSE I'M NOT IN YOUR CLASS! EIGHTH GRADE IS GOLDEN! WA HA HA!_

PS: This chapter is dedicated to 'Blind but Fierce' because she wrote a whole story for me.(and I have writers block)AND THERE SHALL BE A GUEST STAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! -cough- Godsspiker -cough cough- (some people actually like my work. It makes me happy when they wanna be in it!)

I wanna be as humble as Tomoyo from Card Captor Sakura one day. She doesn't love Sakura, she's just REALLY humble! (well, she does love Sakura in the verb form, she takes care of Sakura and stuff. TOMOYO WOULD NOT WANT TO GO OUT WITH SAKURA!)

I stand firmly beside my opinion! SAYOARAN (AKA: Guy whose name I can't spell for my life) AND SAKURA 4 EVAH!


	14. Chapter 14

.HA! You thoght I dissapeared, didn't you?

* * *

Chapter 14 THE SHORTEST CHAPTER YET!... that isn't acctually that short anymore...

Katara: Batman! The Joker is up to his dastardly deeds! AGAIN!

Zuko: GASP! HURRY ROBIN! TO THE BATMOBILE!

Katara: YAY! A MISSION!

_They get into an invisible car and drive until they come up behind the rock they were using to hide the day before._

Zuko: That felonious fiend! How could he do such a thing!

Katara: GASP! -looks around rock to see Iroh beating Momo at pai sho- YOU GO MOMO! DON'T LET THAT CANIVING CROOK BEAT YOU!

_Iroh looks around and sees them._

Zuko: WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED! QUICK, BOY WONDER! TO THE BAT CAVE!

_They get back in their invisible car and drive off._

* * *

MEANWHILE

Amber (Godspiker): HOW DID I GET HERE?

Zuko: Me no know.

Amber: OHEMGEE! Is that you, Zuko?

Some random girl named Ashley from my friend's story on quizilla: SUMIKO'S IN PREP MODE AGAIN!

Amber: My name is Amber. A-M-B-A-R...

Me: TYPO! YAY!

Zuko: Amber is PRETTY.

Mounty: They aren't chickens, they're penguins. P-I-N-G-G-W-I… They're penguins, eh!

Reader: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!

Me: Mounty, go back to your play. Ashley, go back to your story. –Mounty and Ashley leave.- Now where did Amber and Zuko go… -sees them kissing-

Sokka: Ah… young love. –notices me- AHHHHH! –runs away-

Amber: I'm sorry Zuko, but I have to get home before dinner. Bye!

Zuko: BYE!

Amber: -Poofs away-

Zuko: She was perdy…

Me: AHHHH! HE HAS LOVE SICK HILL BILLY FEVER!

* * *

SQUEE!!! 


	15. Chapter 15BONUS CHAPTER!

Chapter 15

Aang: Hey, Sokka?

Sokka: Huh?

Aang: I've got a question about Sakura.

Sokka: Shoot.

Aang: How come she never calls you just Sokka.

Sokka: She did… once…

Aang: ……

Sokka: FINE! I'll go ask her.

_Walks over to where Sakura is sitting writing in her journal_

Sakura: Today, S-heart-O-heart-K-heart-K-heart-A's ex-girlfriend visited him. Mommy destroyed her though. She told me when she made me up that she hated Yue because she was so perfect and Sokka liked her, so if I ever met Yue to tell her so she could use her army of angry teddybears to attack…

Sokka: Why do you spell my name like that?

Sakura: GOOD QUESTION! Let's go ask my conscience. Concience? -She squints in concentration and sticks her tong out- …….. I got nothin'

Invader Zim: EARTH WORM! There you are!

Sakura: …….. OH YEAH! Now I remember why I came! Sokka! That alien is teaming up with Ozai!

Invader Zim: Huh? NO, I'm not!

Sakura: Then why ARE you here, then.

Invader Zim: You are supposed to teach me how to limbo! Yes, with my limboing skills, THE WORLD WILL HAVE TO SURRINDER TO THE IRKEN RACE! -Starts limboing- How low can you go! How low can you go!

Sakura: OH YEAH! NOW I REMEMBER! -joins in- How low can you go! How low can you go!

Sokka: If you can't beat 'em… -starts limboing- How low can you go! How low can you go!

* * *

**Later…..**

Sokka: Sakura, why can't you just call me Sokka?

Sakura: LET US ASK THE MIGHTY CONCIENCE AGAIN!!!

Sokka: this is going to take a while….

Sakura: My conscience says because I want to make you feel special.

Sokka: YOU HAVE A CONCIENCE!!!!!! WAHHHHH!!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!

Narrator: And so the world ended… THE END!!!!!

**

* * *

Bonus Chapter…**

Aly (Soccerchic101): -appears out of nowhere and sees Zuko- ZUKOOOOOOOOOO!

Zuko: ……. NOT ANOTHER ONE! SUMIKO! This is your fault!

Me: You bet it is! –Smiles creepily-

Zuko: … NO! I feel like I should ask her out!

Me: Hee hee! That's what I love about absolute power… DANCE, PUPPET! DANCE!

Zuko: -does the Waltz with Aly-

Aang: SIPPIE CUUUUUUUUUUUUP! –holds up a sandwich-

Katara: ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY SIPPIE CUP! –does the chicken dance-

Sora: CHEESE!

Me: -hits him on the head with newspaper- GO BACK TO KIINGDOM HEARTS!

Sora:…. –dissapears-


End file.
